Telecommunication networks provide various telecommunication features to its customers or subscribers. Some features, such as multiple access lines and voice messaging systems, may begin to exhibit unfavorable performance as a customer's telecommunication activity grows significantly.
For example, the maximum number of simultaneous calls receivable at a business location is dependent upon the number of access lines between the business location and a telephone central office. As the telecommunication activity of the business grows, some incoming calls may be abandoned as a result of having an insufficient number of access lines.
As another example, the maximum content of voice messages stored by a voice messaging system is dependent upon the storage capacity of the voice messaging system. In this case, some voice messages may be lost due to an insufficient storage capacity of the voice messaging system.
Systems exist that examine trunk usage for a customer, and give the customer an idea of where traffic has exceeded capacity. Other systems examine either voice messaging customer premises equipment (CPE) or central-office-based voice messaging equipment utilization and suggest where more message storage capacity is needed.